


My Everything

by Coremina



Category: Nyongtory - Fandom, VIP-BigBang
Genre: Bottom Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Fanfiction, M/M, Mpreg, Top Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coremina/pseuds/Coremina
Summary: Lee Seungri, a province boy with big dreams, a university student, with a big crush for one of his favorite idols. Daydreaming, everytime he was in contact with something realated to G.Dragon, his idol, his love.G-Dragon or Kwon JiYong, an artist, a "diva" for the press, as an spoiled child, fame became a problem and sometimes he just want it to get away or burry himself in work.None of them, thought life will reunite them, or maybe it was fate, but there is no happy ending without sorrows and tears. After all the storm they will found out what is important in reality and what can be called "everything".
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kang Daesung, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

The only thing Seungri could do was admired everything he saw in that great city, coming from a town far away in the province it was known that a city as big and majestic and modern as Seoul would captivate him. The first months, the classes at the university did not leave much time to go visiting special places or walking around the city, so when they had a small holiday in the middle of the semester Seungri took the opportunity to go out. One of his classmates came from the island of Jeju and invited him to spend the weekend there, Seungri was very happy because in Jeju was the Café of one of his favorite artists, the singer, model and painter G-Dragon. Seungri greatly admired his paintings and knew that in the café there were some paintings of his authorship. On Saturday morning, he and JB, with whom he attended the dance courses at the university, toured the most touristic places on the island, at dusk, they both sat at one of the tables of the famous café. Seungri was ecstatic with so many colors, the gigantic rose hanging from the ceiling and all the paintings and personal objects of his favorite artist were there in front of him.

"Yahh, Seungri stops drooling and close your mouth ... hahaha ... do you admire him that much?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, hahaha, but it's impressive, there's so much to see ... come on, don’t you think it's amazing?"

"Haha, yes, it is. it's very good, indeed"

"" Good ", come on!! Look at those colors ... everything here is in the right place ... I hope some day I can go to one of his concerts ... or fan meetings ..."

"Mmm they say He is a “diva”, at least the latest scandals have been for their lack of professionalism"

"Oh come on ... he does not have a life or they get too involved in his life, the press has it badly on him, I think that if I were him I will react like that too, ... besides he is excellent he does not owe explanations to anyone ..."

Seungri was pouting, because JB was talking bad about his idol.

JB raised his hands in defense and smiled "it's okay, hahaha better I don’t say anything else if not you're capable of throwing coffee in my face ..."

Seungri just continued to admire the place. "I think I'll be back next weekend, this place really inspires me a lot to write"

"Yes, sure," said JB, rolling his eyes.

"So ... what happened with YoounJae ?? And don’t look at me like that, you know very well what I'm talking to you about... "

JB tried to change the look, he got nervous.

"Come on tell me, I know you're crazy about him"

"Well, you know ... I get very nervous near him, I invited him to take an ice cream last week, but he was with his exams and he promised me that when he was over with them, may be we could go and have some."

"Wow, good that is a good news" sighing "you would look very cute together, he is very cute, actually ... haha"

"Shut up, hahaha" blushing.

"and you…? Mmm, I have never seen you with anyone ... "

"Well you see where my heart is" Seungri replied, looking around the cafe.

"Hahahaha Really?... it's impossible ... He's an idol, he's very out of your league ..."

"It may be, but when we finish the our major, I'm going to audition to be one of his dancers ... and why not, I'm going to try to join the company, too.." said Seungri with a cocky smile.

"Wow, you dream big, huh!"

"And it is not for what we are preparing ourselves, to be artists, you are also excellent at dancing and singing ...!"

"Oh Thanks!" Replied JB, scratching behind his head and blushing.

JB and Seungri became very good friends at the university, both were doing the Major in arts and music, which included dance and singing, besides playing some instrument of their choice, both loved dancing and had in common that both had been part of groups of dances in their native towns. JB was in love with one of his classmates YoungJae, with whom he shared the singing and piano lessons. YoungJae was very shy, even more than JB itself, which made it difficult for both of them to agree to do something.

Unfortunately, they had to follow their way and return home. But Seungri, only thought about returning.

Kwon Ji Yong, the famous G-Dragon was alone in his studio, he kept ripping sheets of paper again and again, where he had his lyrics, which he felt were not good, at all. From some time now JiYong was feeling frustrated, adding to the scandals, of his last concert, where one of his fans kissed him on stage surprisingly and he only managed to push her. The press peppered him and they started calling him the “YG Diva”. For all his demands, he was never satisfied with anything, always complaining about the decisions of his managers who suffered their anger when the Dragon was spitting fire.

Taehee, one of her managers knocked on the door.

"Sorry Jiyong, but YG asks for you in his office"

Jiyong looked at him and frowned, "What the hell does he want now?" He thought to himself.

"Ok, I finish this and I'm going"

"He says now"

He frowned again and got up breathing in anger.

YG Entertainment, was the company for which Jiyong worked, an entertainment company with several artists, including singers and dancers. YG was the CEO and owner of the company and who makes all the decisions and JiYong was his spoiled child, because of him YG Ent. had grown a lot in recent years, so what JiYong wanted, YG got it, hence his Diva airs.

When Jiyong entered the office, YG looks at him and points to the chair so he could sit.

“How are you feeling lately?”

“What is it, YG, I was working on new lyrics….what is so important?”

YG just looked at him and frowned.

“Excuse me? Remember me please who is the boss here?”

JiYong just looked at him without answering.

“Ok fine, Sorry. I’m ok. Why do you ask?

“Because, it’s not what everybody tells me… you lock yourself hours in your studio, you are bearly eating and drinking tons of coffee…have you look yourself in the mirror lately?”

“Please, tell me there is a point to all this nagging?? Yes, I’m working what is so rare about that?”

“You are overworking yourself, you are angry and that is not good for you nor for the company, but you already know that..”

“I’m just trying to not think about all the shit they say about me…and the only way to prove they are wrong is with my music…showing them the good I am….and yes I’m working my ass off for that”

“Well, now you will listen to me, the company will deal with the media and the press. You are grounded, you hear me. Go take some days, go to your café, go painting or something…I don’t want to see you around here till your calm you demons…you hear me!!!”

“What???!!!, NO, I’m not going anywhere…”

“It wasn’t a suggestion Ji…it was an order, or you won’t get an album till next year…!”

And that was final, YG look to JiYong was frighting, so Ji, just sigh and got up from the chair. Leaving the office fuming with anger.

“TAEHEE!!!, where the hell are you??? Prepare my things, we are going to Jeju.


	2. Chapter 2

Jiyong arrived in Jeju and went straight to his room in his large mansion on the beach. The large windows overlooked the beach and the room was brightly lit, he stood on the balcony and sighed, trying to breathe in the fresh air and see if that erased all his worries. For years he had not felt good about what he was doing and he felt that nothing was enough, that's why nothing satisfied him, but he knew he could not give up, after all he had always wanted to, since he was a child he only dreamed of being a singer, and being famous, he never thought that it would take him away from everything and that despite being surrounded by people all the time, he was alone, he felt alone. Despite all the rumors about going out with models or singers, in reality he was always alone and could never make anything real, especially because he did not like women, that was clear to him and from the moment he knew it, he told YG, who was the one who started the rumors to protect him from the press and so he would not lose fans, or at least that's what he said. He dreamed of one day finding that person who meant everything to him, sometimes he denied his country for being so conservative and not allowing him to live his sexuality to the full and to have a normal life with the person he choses. He lit a cigarette and sat down to wait for the sunset, just thinking, closing his eyes and daydreaming with a family, like his family with his sister and his parents. He knew that the day would come when he had to choose between his career and his personal life. He hoped it would never come or that at least he had the option of having both. That would make him more than happy.

The sunset became evening and he was still on the balcony, suddenly a knock on the door took him out of his thoughts.

"Excuse Jiyong, you have a call from YG"

"Ok, come in and give me the phone ... I thought came to get away from everything, what's the problem now?” ... answered the phone visibly annoyed.

"First, I will not repeat it, be careful with that attitud, or else you will be grounded permanently. Second, I just called to see if you got there and if you were in Jeju or not ... "

"What? You do not trust me anymore? "

"Also to remind you not to do anything crazy or reckless, enough with all your scandals, give them some time and give yourself some time"

"Anything else?"

"No, nothing else for now. And please be nice to Taehee ... I do not want to have to pay his psychologists expenses afterwards "

"Goodbye"

He cut and handed the phone to Taehee ... "You can retire, I will not need you anymore for today, go have fun, just please make sure you are here tomorrow, I want to go to the café I want to see how things are there"

Taehee only accented with his head and dismissed. Jiyong went back to the balcony lighting another cigarette, just enjoying the sea breeze. Thinking about everything he had to do the next day.

Seungri, woke up knowing that there were only a couple of days to enjoy the holiday, he went down to have breakfast with JB and his family and told him that he would go back to the cafe. JB just rolled his eyes and gave him a smirk. Knowing that he was not going to persuade Seungri otherwise. Then, he went to the cafe and started to walk around the building, the last time he had been there with JB, he could not go and he had only been in one of the wings of the cafe. He was looking for one of GD's paintings, which he had seen once in a magazine, he kept looking and admiring each object of the place until he found it. It was a painting that covered almost an entire wall, it was a rain of colors, white, red, black, orange, all the rainbow and much more. Each stroke was different, Seungri knew a little about painting, since his sister, took classes when she was in high school. Immediately he sat down in front of the painting in one of the seats placed to enjoy the them, sat cross-legged and gazed enthralled at every part of the painting. Suddenly, his cell phone rang and he picked up.

"Hey Ri ... guess who is in town ??" A broad smile was in Seungri's face ... "Dae !!! Really ?? Are you in Seoul? ... Why? Is everything ok? "

"Wow! Hahaha, wait what ... why do you think something is wrong? We are here, because we need to buy some things and we take advantage of the holiday to walk and visit an old friend "

“We ??? Wait ... Seunghyun is with you ?? Now, I'm worry ... what things ??”

“It's a surprise, can we meet? May be we can go shopping together, or are you too important for your province friends? Hmmm”

“Oh! Damn, I'm not in Seoul right now, I'm in Jeju with a friend, but we're coming back tomorrow. Will you be there yet? "

"Yes! We are staying for a couple of days more… So, a friend? Come on tell me all about it! "

"It's not like that ... .hahaha .So we can meet tomorrow night, is that ok with you? You can come to my dorm and then maybe we can go out and do something like dinner ... or do you have other plans?”

"Not at all, we just came to see you and spend some time ... we miss you!"

"Yes sure !!!" rolling his eyes "Now you have more time for you, I'm not the 3rd wheel anymore ... so I guess you do not miss me, you're busy with something else" ... with a big grin

"You are a naughty boy, what are you thinking Ri? ... hahaha !! Ok see you tomorrow then. Send me your address. Do not forget! "

Seungri hunged up and a smile was drawn on his face, he did not want to admit it but he missed his childhood friends very much. Deasung and Seunghyun or T.O.P. , as they nicknamed him in elementary school, they were his friends from kindergarten, together they had discovered that they were gay, especially Dea and TOP who could not help falling in love and since then, Seungri only looked at them with envy, but happy for his friends , because he knew how difficult it was to meet someone or have a relationship, especially living in such a small town. Dea and TOP went through many bad things when they decided to tell their families, for a while both were taken from their homes and Seungri always helped them, until their parents finally accepted them. Seungri's parents, when Dea and TOP came up, they sat with him and asked him, he confessed to them, but unlike the parents of his friends he had the support of his people, they only asked him to take care of himself and that while he was happy they would accept him and the person he choses with whom to share his life. Unfortunately for Seungri, that person was a fantasy for him. Since G-Dragon began his career, he had all his records, in fact he was his inspiration to pursue his career in college and start dancing, he only dreamed of knowing him. Even more so when GD began to paint, he felt that his paintings were a part of him, a statement of who he really was. He never believed the rumors, although he knew that they were probably true and that G-Dragon would end up marrying some model. So while looking at the painting, he sighed daydreaming, that one day his idol confessed to the world that he was gay, and that he would be only for him, haha, as he was dreaming too much, he shook his head and smile to himself.

He did not notice that someone was watching him, admiring his almost white blond hair, his face apparently soft and radiant, his smile and the look towards the painting, as if he were making love to it and stripping its soul with every sigh. He looked at him for a while, until he decided to come over and sit next to him.

"It's a real mess, is not it?"


	3. Chapter3

Jiyong woke up and the first thing he did was to lit a cigarette, a nasty habit that was getting its toll on him, since he from time to time he was getting out of breath more and more in his concerts and as usual the press would accuse him of being a bad example for young people. When he finished he finally, got up and went to the bathroom to clean himself, wash his face and brush his teeth. When he went down for breakfast, Taehee, was already there, checking everything for the day ahead of them.

While he was having breakfast, Taehee showed up with his phone, with an incoming call, Jiyong had given it to him because he wanted to be away from all the media, and he didn’t want to get the temptation to overlook all the comments that the netizen and the press did about him.

“Jiyong-shi, you have a call”

“Who is it?”

“Kyung il hyung”

With a smile in his face he answered “Hey!, What’s up bro?” He just heard sobs and cries.

“He left me... again”

“What? Who? And stop crying while you are speaking I can barely understand you and you sound drunk!”

“Yi Jeong!!! Who else???”

“again?!! What did you do this time??” yelling

“Why has always to be my fault?!!!” crying louder.

“BECAUSE YOU ARE ALWAYS FLIRTING WITH EVERYBODY!!!!”

A loud cry was heard from the other side of the line.

“So, I’m right, it’s exactly because of that….jeee Kyung!, you have a wonderful person with you, beautiful, funny and he is an excellent producer. He has been very patient with you, too much in my opinion and moreover he LOVES YOU and you can’t keep your hands of him when you are together, but then again your macho pride ends up hurting him, if he leaves you for good, you deserve it!! You moron!!” Kyung was just crying louder and louder.

“Stop crying for God’s sake!! I can’t stand it. Pick up your stuff and come a few days to Jeju with me. Give him time!”

“O-Ok!” sobbing.

Jiyong hung up and decided to call YoungBae, his best friend. Kyung Il and YoungBae were Jiyong’s friends since they were trainees, YoungBae even more because they know each other from elementary school. Kyung was a gorgeous man, like a greek god and he fell in love with the maknae of his group and even after they disbanded they were together, or sort of, since every couple of months they were fighting because of Kyung indiscretions. YoungBae, on the contrary, was a very nice and sweet guy, an excellent dancer and singer and very in love of his girlfriend, He was always like the mother of the other two “boys”, as he always treats them, hence their “spoiled child” behavior and because they were always causing trouble.

“Bae, hi, How are you?”

“Hey, Ji, What’s up?”

“Let’s say ‘Ok’. I’m grounded in Jeju”

“What? Again? Haha, well, it seems that you don’t learn your lessons.”

“Stop it Bae! Enough with YG’s nagging, now I have to hear yours” puffing air and clearly upset for his friend comment.

“Sorry!, So what is it?”

“Kyung called me drunk and crying, he fought with Yi Jeong again, so I thought about hanging around the three of us, like the old times. It’s been so long since we spend some time together.”

“Wow!! You two are unbelievable! Ok!... I’ll call Kyung and I will prepare my ears. We will be there tomorrow, is that ok?”

“Ok! Great! See you then.”

After breakfast, he and Taehee went to the café, he greeted the staff, who were very pleased to have him there, he asked how everything was going and decided to give a tour to see how his paintings and the costumers were. Luckily, there were the last days of autumn and the winter started to be felt, what allowed Jiyong to be unnoticed wearing a black winter beany and a black mask, he completed his outfit quite simple, since he didn’t want to be recognized, with ripped jeans and a black jacket. He was walking around the left wing of the café, when he saw a guy sitting quite comfortable in front of one if his favorite paintings, he just stood there watching how this guy, just looked at the painting like hypnotized, suddenly the guy’s phone rang and he picked up, and thanks to that Jiyong could see the features of the said man, he was more than beautiful, he was stunning, blond/white hair, gentle eyes, chubby face and what attracted Jiyong’s attention was his smile, pure and honest smile. He couldn’t stop looking at this man, something just wasn’t right, what was it? He just wanted to know more about him, and more over when he heard his voice and his laugh, he couldn’t stop imagining waking up with that laugh every day. So when the guy ended the call, he approached and sat next to him.

"It's a real mess, is not it?"

“Sorry, what?”

“The painting is a real mess”

“Excuse me, but why do you say that?, if you don’t know how to appreciate art I guess you are in the wrong place”

Jiyong opened his eyes widely, he never thought or was used to be answered like that.

“Wow, oh key!”

Seungri looked at the guy next to him, he barely could see his eyes… and continued.

“Excuse me, but I’d like to enjoy this painting without annoying comments.”

“Do you know the author?” ask Jiyong ignoring Seungri’s last words.

Seungri thought a moment before answering and without looking to the guy just said “Yes”

“And I see that you like his work”

“Excuse me, really I don’t want to be rude, but please can you leave me enjoy the painting?”

“What is so especial about it?”

Seungri closed his eyes and breathe, then opened and look at the guy to his eyes… Jiyong should be scared…!

“You just have to look at it, even as it looks like a mess, every color and every stroke there has a point. I don’t know how to explain, but every time I look at it I found something new, a new color, a new mark. Every part of this painting shouts “here I am, this is me”, but I guess you don’t see that, you just see paint thrown at a canvas, I but I see chaos, organized chaos. It’s what he is”…. And with that Seungri just lead his attention to the painting again ignoring Jiyong, who was speechless, he couldn’t stop looking and admiring this guy who dear to look into his soul through his painting.

After some minutes, that were like seconds to Jiyong, he could speak again.

“So, you admire him…., I mean the artist”

Seungri just looked at him and smile, that smile by now was engraved in his retines for ever he thought, and he answered.

“Yes, very much”

And when Jiyong was about to say something again, Seungri’s phone rang.

“JB, yes! What is it?....Ok…I’ll be there….Well, I guess that I would leave you enjoy the mess mister…”

“JK” said Jiyong trying to answer something fast, without revealing his identity.

“oh! Well mister JK, nice to meet you, Lee Seungri here, but I have to go.”

Jiyong saw how he was leaving, he couldn’t move, but then he just jumped off his feet and ran to catch him.

“Sorry, Sengri-shi”

Seungri turn around hearing his name. “Yes?”

“This must sound really weird, but would you like to have a cup of coffee?”

Seungri didn’t know what to do, it was weird indeed, but he thought about JB words about not been with anyone, so he thought maybe he could give it a try, but thinking it through he didn’t even know the face of this guy. So..

“Oh!, yes why not!, but I really have to go now someone is waiting for me.”

“Oh!, maybe another day then…are you from Jeju?”

“No, actually I’m just for the holidays, sorry!”

“oh no, it’s ok, I’m here for the holidays too.”

“Damn” thought Sengri for himself, how he would get rid of this creep. “Well, as I said before I don’t mean to be rude, but I don’t know who you are, I can’t even see your face properly and you insulted my favorite artist calling his work a mess, and now you want a cup of coffee…if this is your way of getting a date, you have serious problems. So nice to meet you and goodbye.” Seungri turn around and left.

Jiyong was speechless again.

Seungri, left the café to meet JB, who invited to a special party for the end of the holidays, he was anxious to get to Seoul tomorrow so he could spend some time with his friends. He didn’t want to think about that guy in the café, but he couldn’t get his eyes from his head, they looked so familiar, but he tried not to think about it, since he won’t see the guy again. Or that is what he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning came around and Seungri and JB went back to Seoul, their classes will start the next day, but they wanted to rest before that happened, and moreover Seungri wanted to spend some time with his friends. He didn’t know why, but the events of the prevous day with the mysterious “JK”, kept bothering him, he couldn’t take the eyes of this men from his head. For some strange reason he felt he know that man. Seungri shook his head trying to not think about him anymore, instead he tried to concentrate in making plans to be with Dae and TOP, he thought about going to a karaoke bar, so they could have some fun, and he invited JB and suggested his friend to invite Youngjae, just to help him a little.

As soon as, they arrived at the university, he texted Dae his address and told him about the plan for tonight. JB also call YoungJae and luckily he accepted. After, they unpacked and tidied their room. While they were getting ready, Dae and TOP arrived, Seungri jumped to Dae’s arms, he was so happy to see his friends again. Seungri introduced JB to the others and clarify that they were just friends, since he couldn’t stand Dea’s grin and TOP mischievous eyes. He told them that they must wait for YoungJae who luckily arrived just some minutes after.

Once in the bar, they started chatting.

“So, what were those thing you came to buy?”

“Well, actually, we came because we wanted to tell you and ask you something…”

“Wow, you are scaring me”

“haha, it’s nothing bad Panda”

“Don’t calle me like that, jee TOP, it’s not my fault to have this bags under my eyes…, so…what is it? What is all this mistery?”

“Well, gues who got a great job in the states???? Uhh?!!” said TOP with a big smile and arraging the collar of his shirt in a cocky way.

“Wait! What? The states??? Wow!!! That is wonderful! Oh my God!!!! So, wait..Are you leaving too?” looking to Dae

“Yes, and that is why we are here. We know we can’t marry here, but we want to celebrate a symbolic union before we leave, and we came to ask you to be our bestman” said Dae with his smiling eyes .

“What?”

“Would you be our best men Seungri??, of course when we get married in the state it will be official and we hope you can come to that too” said TOP

“OMG!!! Of course!!” getting up from his chair to hug his best friends almost crying. JB and YoungJae just looked at them and clapped their hands happy for the couple and his friend.

The night went on singing, laughing and drinking, or not that much since Jb, Youngjae y Seungri had classes the next day. Dae and Seungri catched up with the latest gossip in their town and Seungri couldn’t stop telling him about the guy in Jeju.

“So, this jerk dare to say that GD’s work was a mess, imaging how I got…I wanted to punch the guy, and then he just asked me to have a cup of coffee with him, can you believe it?”

“What I can’t believe is that you sound really upset, but interested in the guy at same time…” said Dae obviously smiling.

“What? No!! not at all”

“So, why are you telling me this…you just saw him for a moment…”

“Well, actually… the thing is I can’t take his eyes of my head…they haunt me, really…it’s weird, but I feel a strange connection as if I’ve seen them before…and that is getting on my nerves”

“I can see that. What I don’t understand is why you didn’t take that cup of coffee?”

“I couldn’t see his face, only his eyes and yes, he looked interesting in his black jacket and with that mask and those jeans…wow... Damned you Dae!!”

“haha!! I know you Ri, I know when you are interested in someone”

“what’s the point I won’t see him again…so it’s just a nice anecdote of my trip to the island”

“Babe…hiccup”

“Shoot me!!! TOP are you drunk already??”

“Sorry honey, but I don’t feel so well. Can we go to the hotel?” said TOP barely standing.

“Oh sorry Ri, but we better get going, I don’t want Tabi to puck here.”

“hahaha!! It’s ok, we have to go too” said Seungri looking for JB and YoungJae…”by the why, where are the other two?”

“They are making up in the bathroom….hiccup. that JB guy couldn’t take his hand from the cutie”

“Cutie????” said Dae frowning at TOP

“ups! I talked too much…I better go”

“We will talk about ‘cuties’ later.... Well, see you soon then Ri…we will send you the date for the ceremony… now I have to put this ‘child’ to bed” Dragging TOP from the bar. Dea said goodbye to Seungri, who didn’t know what to do about the other two…so he just texted JB that he was leaving and left.

After the curious encounter, Jiyong couldn’t get Seungri out of his head, he was at the balcony smoking and repeating seungri’s name over and over again.

“Lee Seungri, Lee Seungri…”

“Wow, who is that???” suddenly a voice startled him. “ you are repeating his name like a mantra”

“Bae…!!! Hi!! And Kyung?”

“He is bringing the luggage, so who is this Lee Seungri?”

“nobody!!”

“Well, this nobody must be important then…” rolling his eyes, he know his friend very well, since high school when Jiyong has his first crush, he only repeated and wrote the name of his crush everywhere, so Bae knew this ‘nobody’ actually was somebody.

“Everything is here” said a voice from the door.

“Well hello! To you both…I guess we are ready to spend some nice days here…” said Jiyong trying to avoid Bea’s stares. “How are feeling Kyung?”

“Better , thanks and sorry for calling you like that yesterday”

“Don’t worry that’s what’s friends are for.”

“So, what have you prepare for us then? I didn’t leave my girlfriend alone in the middle of a holiday just to hear your lousy excuses of rebelry…please tell me what we are going to do…”

“clubbing??” said Jiyong

“Ok, but not drinking for any of you… I really don’t want to drag you home, remember I’m the shorter of the three….”

They danced all night, but even as they were having fun Jiyong just thought about a shining smile and a chubby guy with blond hair, so he just sat on the table watching his friends having fun. Bae noticed Jiyong’s lost gaze and approached him…

“Hey, Ji what is it?... Kyung is himself again happy around boys and girls alike, but you…you seem lost… that Lee Seungri has something to do with it?”

As soon as Ji heard that name woke up from his trance…

“What?!”

“Wow, it’s worst that I thought” said Bae. “You better spittit out all right now, I haven’t seen you like that since high school….!”

Jiyong took a deep breath and look at Bae and despite the loud music he was able to tell averything to Bae, how he saw Seungri in the Café and about the very short conversation they had, and then he told the truth, he told Bae how this gorgeous man described his painting and with that he described him… he needed to find him and know more about him.

Bae just listened, then he hug his friend, he understood exactly what was happening with Jiyong, he know about his demons and depression and how much he long for having a relationship and stop feeling alone.

“Well, you know how I believe in fate, if he is destined to be part of your life, you will find him or he will come to you, the same way you met. Ok?! So please! Come with us have fun and just leave everything to destiny, ok?”

“God, Bea!! I hate you…hahaha! You make me feel stupid you know!! Ok, you are right! Let’s fin Kyung before we help him ended his relationship for real….hahaha! Thank you!! Really!

And with that, they finished the night, they had all the week to enjoy Jeju. And Jiyong had all the time to ask the world to grant his wish.


	5. Chapter 5

The semester was ending and with it the winter, spring was just at the corner and the trees were starting to blossom. Seungri was crazy studying for his exams, he and JB were running around campus from one class to the other, waiting for the so long wanted vacations.

At lunch, Seungri was sitting alone trying to not sleeping over his food, when JB appeared running and out of breath he was waving a piece of paper with his hand. He could barely speak.

"Ri!!" Breathing heavily "Look!"

"What is it?" Said Seungri, taking the piece of paper from his hand.

"YG wants you!! If you want to be part of this great family, we invite you to join in by auditioning this Spring. Only 5 spots are available... if you like to dance, sing and perform, this is the place for you! The nominees will be granted with a full scholarship during the training. COME AND HAVE THE DREAM OF YOUR LIFE!!!  
For more info, visit www.ygent.com"

"WHAT!!!!!! OMG!!! YES!!!, you know what this mean JB???" Jumping from his chair fully awake.

"YES!!!!" Already recovered "Imaging what would be like if we can have a full scholarship and a job before graduation"

"I will meet GD!" Screaming and dancing like a child.

"Uh???, that's all you care about?" Said JB rolling his eyes, not believing what he just heard.

"Not all, but is the most important for me" chuckling by his friend reaction.

They went to the webpage and submitted their applications according to YG's requirements, they needed to send a recorded video of their dancing and singing to pass the first part of the audition. And then, they just have to wait. Seungri did his best to concentrate in his exams , because the only thing he had in his mind, was thinking about meeting GD.

Luckily, for Jiyong the press finally calmed down and he could continue with the preparation for his next album, it was almost ready and he had to start planning for the concerts and the world's tour. From time to time, he would remember Seungri, and as he couldn't find him again, he thought maybe, was just a one thing only and that he wasn't for him. While he was at his studio, YG called him to his office.

"Ji, please come in, sit. I'm glad you are fully recovered and working, Taehee told me that the editing is almost ready. Have you thought about the concerts yet?"

"Actually, yes I was writing down some ideas to discuss with the crew."

"Great!, I have a proposition for you. YG is launching a contest to hired 5 new members to the company and promoting our trainees' school. It would be like a reality show like a web series. I want you to be one of our judges. Maybe you will find new dancers for your concerts."

"Me a judge?" Said GD surprise for the sudden proposal. "But that will take me time for preparing everything else."

"It won't be a permanent job, just in some episodes, all YG members will participate, but I will like you to make your come back on the show... that will be an excellent publicity."

"So, when this contest start?"

"They are already watching the submitted videos and making the first cut. Only 25 will be selected to appear in the show. I think everything will be set in a couple of weeks."

"I can't say 'no', is not it?"

"Nop!"

"OK!" Sighing."I will try to have everything prepared, then."

"Thank you Ji, I know I could count on you" said YG with a smile.

"I don't have much of an option, do I?", said GD, bowing his head and leaving the office. He wasn't a fan of the idea, but again, he couldn't refuse.

Finally, Seungri and JB recieved the confirmation, they were part of the show. Seungri was walking over the clouds with the news. He was jumping around the room singing and shouting, like a child with a new toy. JB, just looked at him and smiled shaking his head, amused by his friend's antic.

Seungri called Dae to tell him about the news. Dae and TOP were already in the states, and they were thrilled by his friend's happiness, Dae knew how much Sengri admires GD, and how working for YG, would be his ultimate achievement, they wished him good luck and announced the date for his wedding and obliged to Seungri to promise to be there to be their best man. After that, he called his parents, so they could follow his progress on the show. They were also very happy for his son, from the start they knew he was special and that everything he aims he gets, hence his drive and commitment to it.

The big day arrived and JB and Seungri had to be at YG headquarters to presents their application forms with all their personal information. They met the rest of the nominees, there they met a couple of goofy guys, but apparently very good at dancing since they couldn't stop showing off their moves and pirouettes. One of them was from China, his name was Jackson and the other one was tall slim boy from the states, although his father was Chinese too, his American name was Mark. Immediately, they became friends and the 4 of them started to walk around the facility, watching all the pictures of the artists that were part of the company. Suddenly, one of the pictures on the wall made Seungri froze. He just looked at the image and opened his eyes widely, taking his hand to his mouth that was agaped.

JB noticed and approached.

"Wow, Seungri what is it? Are you all right?" Putting his hand on his shoulder.

"OH MY F.UCKING GOD!!!!"

"Ri, what is it? You are scaring me" watching how the eyes of his friend started to get watery.

"It was him"

"What are you talking about?"

"It..w...was...him!" Said stuttering..."the guy from Jeju was GD...the one I rejected and almost called a creep...it was GD!!!f.uck, f.uck, f.uck... just kill me JB, throw me from the rooftop, so I smashed my stupid head to the floor." Hitting his head with his fist.

"Wow! Stop it!, you are overreacting!"

"How I didn't notice! Off course his eyes would look familiar, I've been seeing them my whole life!" Almost yelling. "You know what this means??? It means I will be kicked out the moment he sees me. I'm doomed!" Said Seungri covering his face with both of his hands.

Mark and Jackson approached hearing Seungri loud voice.

"What is it guys? Is everything ok?" Ask Jackson.

"He met GD" said JB as if it was nothing.

"Wow! Really?!" Said Mark, looking amazed to Seungri.

"I will say this again...you are OVERREACTING! Probably, he doesn't even remember you. He meets people every day, don't think yourself so important." Said JB rolling his eyes.

"Wow, thank you JB! Such a good friend you are". Respond Seungri ironically.

"So, did you meet him or not?" Ask Mark.

"It's a long story, he will tell you later, now let's keep going...come on Ri!" Grabbing Seungri by his arm and dragging himself from the spot. Seungri just kept looking to the picture. Remembering, every detail of that afternoon in Jeju. Why was he so rude? Why he didn't accept the coffee? He just kept asking himself all those questions, wishing that GD, didn't remember him and that they could meet properly this time


	6. Chapter 6

Seungri couldn't stop thinking about GD and the realization that he already met him without knowing, he regretted every word of that afternoon in Jeju. He couldn't concentrate in his practice for the live auditions, he just prayed that GD wasn't one of the judges, because they were told that he would be participating in the show judging some contestants. Suddenly he stumbled, and hit his bottom to the floor. Everybody, just stopped and stared at him, since he wasn't alone, all the other contestants of the show where in the dance practice room with him, practicing. It was a week since they moved to the headquarters for the reality show. Luckily, he was sharing the room with JB, Mark and Jackson. the first part the audition was the next day, they will be performing for the judges a choreography prepared specially by them and that would be the second cut, only 15 will remain after that. The third cut would be after singing contest in a live show and the fourth and last cut would be a photo shooting and a live show dancing and singing, and the decision would be made by the audience. Seungri was more than stressed out, this was the dream of his life adding the possibility of knowing his idol and crush and why not working with him. JB approached to him and helped him get up.

"What's wrong with you today? You have been spaced out the whole day."

"Nothing!, I'm just nervous for tomorrow."

"Sure, is that all?" Looking seriously to his friend.

"Yes! I promise! It's just that!" he lied. He already heard JB nagging about his worries for meeting GD. He assured him that everything would be all right and that probably he was just confused, and that that guy wasn't the person he thinks he is. Seungri wasn't so sure, but he knew JB was right in one thing, it was 3 months ago he must be forgotten by now.

Jiyong finished all the editing and producing of his new album, everything was ready for his come back in the show. He also was told that he will be participating in the first judging of a group of dancers and then on the live show where he would be performing. He was given the forms with the information of the contestants with their pictures, so he could read them and have some clues before watching them live, but he refused, he said that he wanted to be surprised, and he was about to be indeed.

Finally, the big day arrived, everything was hectic at the headquarters, the producers running from one place to the other on the halls, all the contestants were being done make up and all of them where practicing his moves, revising every little detail. Jackson had prepared some hip hop moves with some martial arts; the same did Mark, since they become really good friends, so they helped each other. JB prepared some breakdance moves and hip hop, he was quite talented, but he wasn't practicing he was on the phone receiving cheers from his boyfriend YoungJae, yes, they became boyfriends after Dae and TOP visit to Seoul. Seungri had some old school hip hop moves mixed with stomps and a very strong attitude. He put his soul on it, he felt very confident on his moves.

So, everything started, the first contestants began to get in one by one, they showed everything they have, and they also received very harsh criticisms, some of them left the studio crying, adding more nervousness to the ones waiting their turn. JB, Mark and Jackson were one of the first ten to audition. They received very good critics, to the judges, specially, liked Mark and Jackson acrobatics and JB's perfect and precise moves. After, ten contestants there was a pause. Seungri was the next to show his dance.

Jiyong was at his studio, he was just checking that all his plans for the concerts were ready. He heard all the hustle and bustle outside; he knew he would be called in any minute. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door. It was Taehee.

"Excuse me Jiyong, it's your turn, Bobby already left you need to take his place so we can continue with the audition."

"OK!, I'll be right there!"

The judges weren't allowed to interact with the contestants, so he didn't even saw them waiting outside. He accommodate on his chair, he wasn't paying attention he was just arranging his clothes. One of the other judges, called the next contestant, Seungri got in and stand in front of them, he was so nervous that he didn't noticed GD.

"My name is Lee Seungri"

Immediately, Jiyong looked up and looked at the man who was taking his sleep away for three months. Seungri also finally saw him and noticed the look in Jiyong's eyes, yes, he was recognized. They looked at each other and the world disappeared.

"Ok!, Seungri, show us what you got."

"What?" said Seungri leaving his trance.

"Show us what you got", repeated one of the other judges, frowning a little.

"Oh, yes!! I'm sorry!"

He did his best to concentrate and forget the stares of Jiyong, who couldn't take his eyes from him.

Seungri started his dancing, he was flawless. He put all he got in it; he wanted to erase the wrong impression that Jiyong had of him. But, actually he didn't need to do that, Jiyong was flabbergasted and more than pleased with what he was seeing. When, Seungri finished, Jiyong couldn't closed his mouth.

"Wow!, that was amazing, old school. Uh??" Said Jiyong.

"Yes!" said Seungri, out of breath and blushing a little for his idol's compliment, trying to keep it cool.

"Well. Thank you...Lee Seungri, was no it?" said Jiyong, pretending not to recognize him.

"Yes" said Seungri a little disappointed.

"Well, there's not much to say, you did it quite well, you have a very good technique and you are creative. Thank you again, you are dismissed." Said Jiyong, trying to hide his desire to taking him out and talk to him for hours and other stuffs too.

"Thank you very much for this opportunity" said Seungri and left.

"Guys! Can we pause for a moment, I need to go to the toilet?" said Joying and left the studio too. As soon as he was out, grabbed his phone and called YoungBae.

"Bae, I found him!!!" with a broad smile on his face.

On the other side of the studio, a very fidgety Seungri, was trying to dialed a number in his phone. When he was outside of the studio, JB tried to speak to him, but he just ignored everybody.

"Dae!!!!! It's him, it's GD!! The guy from Jeju...!!! And I just saw him now...!" tears starting rolling from his eyes, all the tension and worries from the last days were leaving him... he didn't know what he was feeling exactly, but and overwhelmed feeling just crawled in his being.

"Calm down! Seungri, please!! Explain!"

Seungri spit everything out to Dae, trying to control his sobs and cleaning the tears from his eyes.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know Dae. First I thought he recognized me, but then he just didn't even remember my name!"

"Well, that is good, isn't it? It means you have a chance to know him with out insult him...!!" said Dae, chuckling

"It's not funny Dae!! I almost die in there, when I saw him and he just looked me in the eyes... it was scaring and amazing at the same time...I don't know how to explain."

"Seungri, everything will be OK! Focus on the show and show him what you are made of!! And what happened en Jeju, as you said before, would be just an anecdote! OK!! Go for it Seungri, show to everybody how good you are!! Fighting!!"

"Thank you Dae!!! You are right!!!! I'll show him, I promise!!!"

And at the end of the day, the judges were ready to give their verdict, ten of the contestants had to leave the show, and luckily Seungri and the others were not the ones. They succeeded in passing this cut, now they had a week to prepare the singing competition.

The next day, Seungri receive a note, telling him that he had a special session in a recording studio before the next cut, when he asked, why the other didn't received the note, he was told that it would be on another day. So, Seungri got ready to visit the recording studio, someone was leading him to the place.

"Please, come in here sir. The producer would be here in a minute."

"Ok, thanks!" said Seungri bowing to no other than Taehee.

When the door closed, Seungri started to look around the place, "This producer really has a good taste", said admiring the studio.

"Thanks!" said a voice behind him, Seungri froze, he knew that voice very well.

"I can see that you don't only know how to appreciate art, but also architecture and decoration." Said Jiyong evidently, enjoying the situation. Seungri didn't dare to turn around and started to tremble.

"So, now that you saw my face and know who I am, would you accept to take a cup of coffee with me?" said Jiyong, "... oh no, better a diner, what do you say?"

Finaly, Seungri turned around surprised by the sudden proposal.

"What?!"

"Would you like to go out for a dinner with me?" said Jiyong smiling broadly.

Seungri just slap his face. Jiyong looked at him eyes widely...shocked by Seungri's action.

"What are you doing?" frowning his eyes.

"Making myself sure that I'm not dreaming..."

Jiyong just start laughing, he couldn't believe what he heard, and at the same time amused him.

"You are really cute!" smiling. "So, Yes or No"

And Sudenly again, Seungri just went to the door and left. Jiyong was left for the second time, speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I will only say...please be pacient with me...this is my first story, I used to write poetry so this actaully is my first story what so ever, English is not my first language, so sorry if there is a mistake somewhere. I don't promise to write very often, beacuse I have a lot of work at the Uniersity, but I promise to end it and don't leave the story hanging nor you. 


End file.
